transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fulcrum
Profile "Unity is strength.. but in the end, all empires must fall." Fulcrum is a Decepticon weary of the constant state of war that exists on Cybertron, Earth, and throughout known space. He wishes for nothing but Decepticon victory and the creation of a galaxy-spanning empire so powerful that nothing can challenge it, though in his pessimistic core he believes that this is impossible. In robot mode, Fulcrum carries a huge war hammer in one hand, equally good for smiting enemies, working metal , or panel-beating damaged allies. Fulcrum can transform into a MIG 29 jet, armed with laser and disruptor beams, and able to fly equally well in an atmosphere or in the vacuum of space. Although Fulcrum tends towards despondency, he values strength and loyalty above all, and will gladly follow a Decepticon leader who shows both attributes. History Born in one of the awesome creation factories roughly 5 million BC, Fulcrum was programmed to smelt and work raw metals, shaping them into armor plates, girders, even tools. Tremendously strong, Fulcrum also enjoyed smashing apart Autobots with his huge war hammer, then melting their bodies down to be used as the raw materials for Decepticon weapons and fortifications. But the millennia of endless conflict began to take their toll on Fulcrum's enthusiasm, and he began to put himself into increasingly longer periods of stasis, hoping each time to emerge into a Cybertron ruled by the Decepticons. By 2.5 million BC he had lost all motivation, going about his duties like an automaton, fighting against the Autobots when commanded to, but always sunk into depression. When, in 2 million BC, a Decepticon scientist (unhappy with Shockwave's plan to wait millions of years for Cybertron to drift close to a harvestable planet) required volunteers for an experimental sub-space teleportation device, Fulcrum leapt at the chance to escape the constant war-through a successful teleportation, or death (which was a likely option, since none of the other volunteers had survived). The purpose of the experiment was to locate and contact the Decepticons missing 2 million years ago, and, if possible, set up a teleport relay between Earth and Cybertron to harvest the Earth's resources. The teleportation procedure worked-but only just. The scientist and his lab were vaporized in an energy flashback, and Fulcrum suffered immense damage during the subspace transfer, which also destroyed all of the equipment sent with him. Barely able to function, Fulcrum desperately used parts from the broken communications gear to perform limited repairs on himself, allowing him to make his way to a cave system, where he slipped into stasis. More than 2 million years later, in 1985, Fulcrum was awakened by broadcasts on the Decepticon communications channel. Rising to find himself on a planet dominated by a strange organic life form, Fulcrum was dismayed to discover that he had also come out of stasis in the middle of another Decepticon/Autobot conflict. Although his eons long rest had revitalized Fulcrum, he decided that he was not yet ready to rejoin the fight, and set out in search of fuel. The first source of fuel and raw materials that Fulcrum came across was a Russian airbase-he awoken in the middle of the USSR. Fortunately for the Russians, Fulcrum was still in a weakened state, enabling the humans to drive him from the base, but not before he had acquired enough fuel and spare parts to restore him to full operational capacity. Fulcrum also spent several months altering his attack-form to resemble the MIG 29s that he observed at the base, enabling him to infiltrate the communists' air force ("Hey, Comrade-where did this extra MIG come from?" "You think it dropped from the sky or something? Hah! Probably just another bureaucratic screw-up.") , where he came to know and respect the strength and purpose of the super-power. There he remained, keeping an eye on the Autobot/Decepticon conflict, but not wishing to get involved - just yet. Sept 1986: Disgusted by the USSR's surrender to capitalist ideologies (which he saw as a sign of weakness), Fulcrum went once more into exile, emerging only to raid pipelines for energy. He was beginning to feel the stirrings of battle lust again, and the desire to smelt Autobots into slag. Jan 2005: Fulcrum finally gets his act together (it only took him, what? 10 years?) and comes out of exile to assist in the siege of Autobot city. A few questions are asked about his sudden reappearance, but he claims that his higher functions were damaged by the teleportation procedure, and that he has only just regained his capacity for rational thought. Megatron is skeptical, to say the least, but doesn't press the issue. From this point, Fulcrum acts under Deception command again, although with a tendency towards general bitterness. Remaining on Earth, Fulcrum admires the strength of the Militant faction, and supports the tentative Decepticon/Militant alliance. But once more, Fulcrum is disillusioned - this time by the Militants' engeneering of the plague, and angrily joins in the destruction of New Aztlan. Fulcrum's loyalty to the Decepticons grows with their domination of the African continent, although he retains pessimistic - certain that this new empire cannot last. Damaged in a minor conflict in 2012, Fulcrum has only recently been reactivated. Notes * Fulcrum's ability to outdrink Fusillade is still a point of contention to this day. He generally doesn't comment on her attempts to steal his hammer. Logs 2020 *Songbird captured by Comcast - Comcast and Fulcrum attack a TV station, DepthCharge and Songbird come to the rescue, only for Songbird to be captured for Comcast's research on Junkions. 2026 *Where Everyone Knows Your Name - At a loss for what to do with a terribly sloshed friend and commanding officer? Navigate through a redesigned city, and stuff them in a room and pray for the best that no one minds that said room also happen to be your quarters, of course. Illustrated! 2027 *Flaming Nuisance - A group of Decepticons raid for oil... and end up playing catch with grenades *Chinese Steel Mill Raid - Chinese steel mill raid. Highlights: Fusillade sucks a human into her engine. Sunder doesn't act like a cat. *What a Rack - Fulcrum gives Fusillade an Austin Powers Fembot makeover. By her request. 2028 *Medicine for the Decepticon Core - Fusillade and Fulcrum go on an old fashioned energon raid. *Insulation - Fulcrum needs to test the insulation on the hilt of his new Thunder Hammer. So he tests it on Frenzy. *Zero-G Training - Fulcrum comes up with an unconventional -- but highly effective -- method to get Fusillade accustomed to the use of maneuvering thrusters for spacewalk. It's absolutely nothing like a trainer and a seal, honest! 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Lies, Damn Lies, And Statistics - Sixknight and Grimlock vie with each other to get the dreaded Church of Primus on side. *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang * Decepticons over Dover - There's a... Blueshift over the white cliffs of Dover? The Decepticons raid the famous landmark for supplies of chalk. *Kick Back And Relax - Whilst at one of Shockwave's towers doing some data entry and filing, a group of Decepticons are ambushed by an Autobot elite strike team! 2030 * 2030 Olympics: Team Shift vs Team FU - This stunningly brutal fight leaves Fulcrum and Fusillade victorious over the Shifts! * Vengeance on Videw - What terrible suicide mission has Blueshift sent everyone on? And what is the terrible secret of the planet Videw? (Clue - it is spider-related) Players Yes. Fulcrum is a player. He can also write in iambic pentameter, but only when drunk. Category:Seeker